Glory Fades
by Majin-Bulma
Summary: UH. O.O' ;; read it. I LOVE THIS SONG! LISTEN TO IT! read the fic. Its ok! I SWEAR! Flame me if u dont like it then ;;' i know u wanna read it- bout: Vegeta and his emotions going threw the ' first time' with Bulma.;; poor veggie vv


Glory Fades.~  
  
~*~ Means- Switches scenes. All the scenes are either- Flashbacks- or the present.  
  
--Flash Back--  
  
The boy stood there by the bed next to his girlfriend Bulma Briefs. She was running her hands up and down his sides kissing him slowly at first and then speeding it up and making it rough.  
  
'Keep The Noise low, she doesn't want to blow it.  
She stripped from head to toe and then left him with his shoulder out.  
Got get your heartbeat.  
It beats me straight into the ground.'  
  
~*~  
He lays on the bed next her staring at the ceiling halting any movement.  
  
'You don't recover from a night like this.  
Our victim, still lying in bed, completely motionless.'  
  
~*~  
  
At first the touching came more and more. Not what he was looking for at all, just a nice evening with his girlfriend but he received this instead.  
  
He thought he was ready; the innocent act turned his insides. They lay on the bed her straddling his hips.  
  
'A hand moves in the dark to her zipper.  
  
And a boy best in tourniquet sheets barely whispers, "This is so messed up"'  
  
~*~  
  
The party had just started, teens filled the house, drinks and food was set up, decorations were small. It was one of those parties's where hormone driven teens went to, to look for 'fun'  
  
A boy entered the house dripping from rain that was outside. He moves in slowly from the stairs.  
  
' Upon arrival the guests had all stared.  
Dripping wet and clearly depressed. He'd headed straight for the stairs.  
No longer cool but a boy in a stitch, unprepared for a life of filled with lies and failing relationships.' ( Up the stairs the station where the act becomes the art of growing up.)  
  
~*~  
  
He stands back with his hands down, staring at the girl in front of him on the bed, he's still dripping eyeing her from head to toy she smiles to him. He feels queasy and lightheaded but doesn't want to say anything about it to her. He climbs on top of her lowering to put kisses on her neck.  
  
' He keeps his hands low; he doesn't want to blow it.  
He's wet from head to tow and his eyes gives her the up and down.  
His stomach turns and he thinks of throwing up.  
Get the body on the bed like it's flowered and he starts going down.'  
  
~*~ Earlier that day they had talked about it. His friends had tried to help him out with it. Telling him what to expect and whatnot.  
  
She told him many things and he believed her. He didn't want to do it yet, he wasn't ready. But she insisted on it. Telling him she loved him and that's the way she will show her love for him. And if she saw he didn't feel right about it she would stop.  
  
'The people, the focus. The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to settle. Die young and save yourself. They take all the taste out. It used to be the reason that were even, now it's choking me up. Die young and save yourself.'  
  
~*~  
  
It had been going slow at first. His heart was racing maddeningly; she looked so calm like she's done this many times before. It's so dark neither could see, so the young girl hit the lights and begins to go back on him continuing her ministrations.  
  
Nothings feeling right to him- he wants to stop but cant seem to move.  
  
' She hits the lights.  
This doesn't seem quite fair.  
Despite everything he learned from his friends, he doesn't feel so prepared  
She's breathing quiet and smooth, he's gasping for air.  
"This is the first and last time he says", he said.  
She fakes a smile and presses her hips into his.  
He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides.  
He's holding back from telling her exactly what it really feels like.'  
  
This isn't what he wanted. Just to be with her. To be close to her. But she wants to be a lot closer than he intended. He feels like prey.  
  
' He is the lamb, she is the slaughter.  
She's moving way to fast and all he wanted was to hold her.  
Nothing that he touches is really having an effect.  
He whispers that he loves her, but she's probably only looking for.  
(Up the stairs the station where the act becomes the art of growing old.)  
  
He feels like dying. He wants it all to be over. This happened all so suddenly and way to fast. He doesn't want to continue. He's giving everything up in this moment.  
  
' So much more than he could ever give her.  
A life full of lies and failing relationships.  
He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides.  
He waits for it all to end and for the aching in his guts to subside.'  
  
She takes what she wants without care from the other party.  
  
He's miserable and confused. His life will have a big change. He thinks he will never have a relationship without the other looking for the one thing she did to him that night up the stairs. Life filled with lies and hurt, no trust. All gone at the age of 14.  
  
'The people, the focus. The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to settle. Die young and save yourself. They take all the taste out. It used to be the reason that were even, now it's choking me up. Die young and save yourself.'  
  
(Up the stairs the station where the stairs, the station where the act  
becomes the art of growing old.)  
  
'The people, the focus. The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to settle. Die young and save yourself. They take all the taste out.  
It used to be the reason that were even, now it's choking me up.  
Die young and save yourself.'  
  
He lay there in the bed silently looking at the ceiling thinking to himself. His stomach still turning at the act they had performed. He silently gets his clothes and heads for the door to never appear back to her shame over ridding his senses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
falls over laughing XD!- I just needed an excuse to use those lyrics! XD! I love this song! And adna dnadnadnandnadnnadnadnandnnadnand! O_O YA! MAN. Sorry if its totally bad! X_X  
  
=) if u wanna read a better Vegeta and Bulma fic- go to my " My heart  
you hold' in the rated R section! ^__^ There's not that much bad  
things in it! But certainly a higher rating than PG-13.~ -also just  
wanted to advertise her fic.-  
  
MajinBulma 


End file.
